Clients utilizing computing devices often face a daunting task when searching for information stored on the computing device itself, information available over the internet, or information stored within any other data repository. As more data sources become available, search queries may become more refined to provide focused, helpful results. Clients frequently engage in search sessions requiring multiple queries to further refine a previous search that yielded inadequate results. After submitting several queries, reviewing a number of items, and finding the correct information, however, most clients do not make an effort to save the location of the item for future reference and do not use application tools (e.g., browser favorites) or other features to make it easy to return to the location of the item.
Thus, referring to previous search results in an effort to build upon previous searching sessions is a seldom used, but useful, tool. Conventionally, recreating previous search results can be difficult and often requires issuing multiple trial search queries, reviewing multiple potential items of interest, and possibly selecting many potential items before finding the one or small number of satisfactory items located during the previous search session. Retrieving those previous search results is often difficult because no organized system presents the client with a coherent picture of which items were previously selected by the client, which items were previously helpful to the client, what other search queries the client used to refine the initial query, and any explicit client feedback relating to the previous search results. Simply recording client item selections, without some indication of what items selected were helpful to the client and what items selected were not helpful, fails to provide adequate guidance. Without additional information, recreating a previous search requires much trial and error on behalf of the client.